


Comic Books and Expense Reports

by shell_mel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America Fan, Expense Reports, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Lectures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell_mel/pseuds/shell_mel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A frustrated Colonel demands an explanation from his youngest subordinate on his latest expenses report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Books and Expense Reports

**Author's Note:**

> Fanworks Challenge 2015 - Drabble
> 
> What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?

"Explain to me," Roy Mustang lowered the report he was reading to see his subordinate sitting on the couch. "Why these comic books are on your expense report."

"It's research material," Edward insisted. "It could be a new lead on getting our bodies back. This Captain America guy doesn't age, he's super strong and pretty much everything we know a homunculus except he's different. He's not like the ones of this world."

"It's fictional," Roy sighed loudly. "America isn't a real place and this is just someone imaginary world where superheros actually exist. It is not a viable lead for the stone or something to help your brother."

"How do you know?" Ed crossed his arms defensively.

"I know," Roy said simply. "End of story. You'll get these comics back when you pay for them out of your own pocket."

"Fine!" Ed stormed out the room, presumably to go and get some cash to pay for the comics. "Stupid Bastard."

Roy watched him go, before picking up the latest issue and put his feet up on the desk. He figured he had about twenty minutes or so before Ed came back to claim them, so why not read the new installment for free? He'd get it himself in a few months when it was at a cheaper rate.


End file.
